Dark Daughters
by voldyismyfather
Summary: With Voldemort's return at the close of her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione returns home for the summer knowing that her life would never be the same again. What she didn't know was just how much. Ginny returns home, looking forward to spending time with her family and enjoying her mothers cooking, but a sense of dread of the horrors Voldemort will bring. (Rewrite) HG/DM GW/BZ
1. Prologue

**AN:**

 **This is a WIP**

 **Firstly: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to the wonderfully talented J K Rowling!**

 **Secondly: I deeply apologize for the very long delay. I have been recently completing a Psychology degree with the Open University and have had very limited free time, with working as well. I will now be working through all my stories, editing them and making them better and removing those stupid plot holes etc and trying to make the characters more in character apart from the ones who need to change due to the plot, for example, Hermione and Ginny in this story.**

 **My main focus for this rework is going to be Dark Daughters and The Truth about the Gryffindor Princess. Once these are done I will work on the others. Some of my stories will be deleted entirely and not re-appear (basically the ones with no plots etc).**

 **So welcome to the re-work of Dark Daughters. Oh and this is a complete revamp by the way.**

 **Prologue:**

 _ **14 Years Ago**_

The wind whistled down a dimly lit street, as an oddly dressed old man appeared seemingly out of nowhere with the sound of a faint pop. The old man had a long white beard which was hard to distinguish from his equally long white hair. He was wearing what could only be described as a bright multicoloured outfit that belonged in a children's cartoon, not in the middle of a street in the London Suburbs in the middle of the night.

The man's eyes sweep the street looking down towards the small kids play park at the bottom of the hill and then up towards a t-junction at the end of the road. There were twenty houses on the road, ten on each side but there was only one house the man was interested in. The man walked purposefully towards the play park at the end of the street, stopping two houses away. Reaching into his pocket the man and pulled out what looked like a lighter. As the man pressed the top of the lighter, the street lamps which littered the street went out one by one. Surrounded by darkness with only a dull glow of the half moon and a few stars in the sky the man waited. Not a moment later the sound of a faint pop could be heard. The old man looked in the direction of the sound to see a young man dressed as what would appear to a normal person as a vampire. He was wearing a black cloak and had shoulder-length black hair. Standing beside the man was a small girl who looked to be two years old, she had black hair and was wearing a pair of green pyjamas. In the man's arms was a baby who looked to be no more than a few hours old.

"Severus," the old man greeted.

"Albus," the man who was called Severus responded, 'it was as I expected."

"Of course," Albus responded, "your closeness to Adria Noć made you the most suitable candidate to be named the guardian of her children in the event of her and Tom's deaths.'

'Riddle,' Severus responded shortly, "Adria Riddle."

The man named Albus nodded, and he bent down so that he was level with the girl holding Severus' hand, "What's your name child?" he asked using his best Grandfather voice.

"Aday," the girl responded, moving closer to Severus.

"Adanya, this is Professor Dumbledore," Severus calmly said to the girl, "He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Adanya held out her hand to shake, and Albus shook her hand.

"This is Leilah," Severus said nodding to the girl in his arms.

"They take after their mother," Albus responded, waving his wand he cast a nonverbal sleeping charm over Adanya and caught her before she hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: You guys know the drill, I do not own Harry Potter. The only character that belongs to me is Adria Noc, who is my OC.  
**

**For those on Facebook go check out 'The Death Eater Express' it is a group for fans of fics that are based on Death Eaters and feature them in pairings, including Hermione/Death Eater. And you have the awesome guys on that page to thank for me getting back into these fics.**

 **Additionally, the chapters will get longer the first few are just introductory chapters to get a feel for all the characters.**

 **Fan Cast:**

 **Tom Riddle: Tom Hughes**

 **Severus Snape: Adam Driver**

 **Adria No** **ć: Katie Mcgrath (Morganna in BBC Merlin)** **  
**

**Chapter 1:**

 _Present Time_

Severus Snape purposively and cautiously approached the wooden door in front of him. He was nervous, an emotion he hardly felt but the situation called for it. This would be his first meeting with his Lord after, well after his Lord's wife had died and Severus had given their children to Albus Dumbledore to hide. Severus just hoped his Lord would allow him the chance to explain before he punished him.

Knocking on the door, Severus Snape gathered his thoughts and prepared his mental shields ready for any mental attacks his lord might try.

"You can come in Severus," a voice called from behind the door.

Severus opened the wooden door and entered the small study. His eyes moving to the figure slumped in one of the dark green chairs in front of a roaring fire.

"My Lord," Severus addressed the figure, "You summoned me."

Severus watched as the figure moved, his pale hand that had been nursing a glass of what appeared to be Firewhiskey judging by the bottle on the coffee table near the chair his Lord was sitting in.

"Severus," his Lord responded, "Thank you for coming, please come closer."

Severus moved closer to the man in the chair, as he did so he noticed several things. The first was his Lord looked human and not like the rumours that had been spread amongst the Deatheater's since his return. His Lord's black curls that sat atop his head before his fall were as ever present and his dark brown eyes glistened in the fire light. The second thing Severus noticed was that his Lord was drunk, the several bottles of Firewhiskey that were littered around his Lord's feet was the first indicator, the second being the smell radiating from his Lord. The third being that his Lord's robes were slightly dishevelled as if he had slept in them and not bothered to straighten them. The final thing was that his Lord's eyes had yet to land on him, and were focused on the painting that hung above the fireplace. Severus tore his eyes from his Lord and gazed at the picture above the fireplace. A couple were dancing in the grounds of a manor. The woman was dressed in a beautiful dark green dress, her long black hair hung by her side and a silver crown sat atop her head. The man was dressed in a black suit adorned with a dark green tie, the same shade as the woman's dress. The couple were only focused on each other as they dance and they looked ever so in love.

"She looked so beautiful," his Lord commented with sadness in his voice.

"That she did," Severus responded and turned his head around to again focus on his lord.

"Take a seat, Severus," his Lord commanded pointing to the seat on the other side of the coffee table.

Sitting down, Severus took his time to further survey the room he was in. One each side of the fireplace was a bookcase which went as high as the room and was full of books, to his left where his Lord was sat was a window with curtains drawn and a cabinet which sat beneath the window, picture frames sat atop the cabinet, several featuring a small girl with dark hair in the arms of a woman Severus knew to be the girl's mother.

"My Lord," Severus spoke, "You..."

"Would you like a drink Severus?" His Lord cut him off and held the bottle of Firewhiskey over a second glass that Severus had not noticed previously.

"Yes, my lord," Severus responded.

"Stop with the lord nonsense Severus," his Lord responded as he poured Severus a drink, "You can call me Tom, remember."

"My L-," Severus began, but upon the glare from the man in front of him he changed his words, "Tom."

"Where are my daughters Severus?" Tom asked firmly but calmly, rocking the glass in his hand, "I know Adria had you named Godfather to our children, yet they do not seem to be with you."

"My Lo-," Severus began again, this caused Tom to rise from his chair.

"WHERE ARE MY DAUGHTERS SEVERUS?" Tom shouted throwing his glass into the fireplace, causing the fire to send a blast of flames in the direction of the two men and Severus to flinch back. Tom's eyes focus on Severus and Severus watched as they flashed red. He suddenly remembered his Lord's temper and how Adria was the only one to control it.

"Dumbledore..." Severus began, but was again cut off by his Lord.

"Dumbledore!" Tom hissed, his eyes again flashing red as he moved towards Severus' chair, "You mean to tell me that old fool has my daughter's," he pushed Severus back against the chair and towered over him, his curly locks hanging beside his face as he leant closer towards Severus' face, "What on earth possessed you to give my girls to that...that...that man," Tom spat out, his breath heavy on Severus's face.

Severus kept his eye's level with his Lords, "My..."

"Your what Severus?" Tom spat angrily, "Your Lord? I am your lord and I've told you to call me Tom in privet a number of times but you refuse, do you think pampering to me like the rest of those fools I call followers would mean I would be less angry with you?"

Tom pushed away from Severus and walked over to the fireplace.

"I come back from the dead, to find out that my wife had died delivering my youngest daughter into the world and both my daughters nowhere to be found," Tom hissed, "I find that half my Deatheater's kept out of Azkaban because they are brown nosing spoilt brats who used their money to bribe the ministry into claiming they were under the imperius throughout the war and I find the only man whom I trusted to look after my daughters in the extent of my death and my wives would look after them has given them to Dumbledore!"

Tom breathed heavily, "So I ask you again Severus, what on earth possessed you to give my daughters to that man?"

Severus prepared himself, "My..."

"Crucio," Tom hissed and Severus fell out of the chair and onto the ground, "I have told you to call me Tom, now answer my question!"

Still writhing in pain on the floor, Severus muttered one word, "Adria."

Tom lifted the curse, "Get up Severus and explain to me why my wife asked you to give our daughters to the enemy."

Slowly moving himself back into the chair Severus responded, "She wanted me to gain his trust, to gain access to him so that when you returned I was in place that I would be able to both spy on him and watch out for your children without making it obvious."

"Where are my daughters?" Tom asked again, sliding himself into the chair he had vacated earlier.

"Currently Hogwarts, my- Tom," Severus responded, "They are both under glamour charms, Adanya was placed with a pair squibs and Leilah was placed with a Pureblood family, both loyal to Dumbledore."

"I take it, he also removed Adanya's memories," Tom asked.

"Yes," Severus responded.

"What are their false names?" Tom asked reaching for the bottle of Firewhiskey and bringing it to his lips.

"Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley," Severus responded and watched as a smirk adorned the Dark Lord's lips as he downed the rest of the Firewhiskey.

 **AN:**

 **WOW! I told you this was going to be different.**

 **The girl's names all have meanings:**

 **Adria No** **ć means Dark Night (Adria meaning Dark One, and Noc meaning Night)  
Adanya means Her Fathers Daughter  
Leilah means Dark Beauty. **

If you like this fic and want to read more awesome Death Eater fics go check out 'The Death Eater Express' on Facebook. There are loads of authors on there who post awesome stories based on Death Eaters with various pairings including Hermione with a variety of DeathEaters. Additionally, I highly recommend you check out CleoTheo she writes fantastic Hermione/Draco stories which have a DarkHermione focus.

So yeah Voldyismyfather is back and I look forward to seeing you guys next time- Peace


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: So I do not own Harry Potter – JK Rowling does. There will be Ron bashing, well his temper will be seen.**

 **Thanks everyone for the reviews! I try to respond to them all! I had a couples from guests so thanks to you guys too**

 **Fan cast:**

 **Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Draco are currently cast by whom they were portrayed within the films.**

 **Vicky: Nell Tiger Free (Mycrella Baratheon in GOT S5)**

 **Max: Rosabell Laurenti Sellers (Tyene Sand in GOT)**

 **Blaise Zabini: Toby Sebastian (Trystane Martel in GOT)**

 **Chapter 2:**

Hermione sat curled up in the corner of the compartment, leant against the window in her lap sat a book open and her eyes were focussed on the page as if she was reading it. She wasn't, she couldn't even tell you the name of the book without looking at the cover that is how unfocused she actually was. She could faintly hear the babble of Harry and Ron on the other side of the compartment talking about Quidditch and other nonsense. She knew Ron was trying to distract Harry from thinking about Cedric's death, but all she could think about was Dumbledore's parting words and the end of the feast the night before. They were swimming around her head and had been since Dumbledore had uttered them, she had gone to sleep dreaming of the man as Harry had described him: a pale face with no nose, red eyes and a bald head his looks almost snake-like. In her dreams, the man taunted her and called her mudblood and demanded she gives him Harry. She had other dreams too, of a man with dark hair and dark brown eyes leaning over her and calling her his princess. Shaking her head, she tried again to focus on the page in front of her.

"Anything from the trolley?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Three Chocolate Frogs, three Pumpkin Pasties and a box of Bertie Botts," Harry ordered before her or Ron could order anything, and he passed the sweets around giving each of them a chocolate frog and a pumpkin pasty each.

"WhaordinMms?" Ron mumbled with his mouth full of food.

"Pardon?" Hermione replied, not having understood a word Ron just said, "Swallow then speak Ronald."

"What are you reading Herms?"

"My name is Hermione, Ronald," Hermione responded with a glare, "not Herms, nor Mione, it's HER-MIONE."

"Herms is a nickname," Ron responded, "I prefer to go by Ron to Ronald you know."

"I don't like Herms, Ronald." Hermione hissed, "It boyish and makes me think of the Greek God Hermes who was known as the messenger God, you know the name given to your brothers OWL!"

"Merlin," Ronald huffed, "It is just a nickname, and I didn't think you would mind it."

"You didn't think full stop Ronald," Hermione responded, "At least Victor attempted to say my full name and not shorten it."

"Oh well we all cannot be like your precious Vicky, can we now" Ron snorted, "Vicky is so wonderful, Vicky is so perfect."

Hermione glared at Ron, "Oh don't be so jealous, you were the one who was so excited when you learned he was going to be here."

"WILL YOU TWO STOP BICKERING?" Harry shouted, before Ron could retort, "I would very much like to have a peaceful journey home without you two arguing like an old married couple for once."

"Sorry Harry," Hermione responded.

"Yeah, mate I'm sorry as well," Ron added, before muttering under his breath, "All I did was ask her what she was reading, she started it."

Having heard his muttering both Hermione and Harry turned to glare at Ron, then Harry turned back Hermione.

"What are you reading anyway Hermione?" Harry asked politely.

Closing the book, Hermione focussed on the front page, Ръководство за мрачните изкуства, _"_ A book Victor leant me, though I haven't been able to focus much on reading, I have been going over Professor Dumbledore's end of year speech thinking about what he said and what he didn't say but implied."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, he spoke about Vold," Hermione started.

"Don't say his name." Ron hissed.

"You-know-who's return," Hermione continued, "and how he was back and he spoke of how the Ministry was in denial."

"Yeah," Harry responded, "I got that, but what do you mean, he didn't mention everything?"

"I just get a feeling we haven't gotten the whole story," Hermione responded, "He spoke of dark times, but there is more to it than that, Professor Dumbledore knows something and I feel like he's hiding something and not just from us, something from the Wizarding World."

"You got all that from a speech?" Ron asked, "I just figured he was trying to let everyone know Moldymort was back and Cedric died a hero."

Hermione was about to respond with a comment about her being clever but the look Harry sent her caused her not to, instead she chose to focus on Ron's nickname for Voldemort, "Moldymort, now that's funny" she chuckled.

Ron grinned at her, and they spent the rest of the train ride coming up with nicknames for Voldemort. But Dumbledore's speech still plagued the back of her mind, and the way Professor Snape's eyes had rested on her during the speech left her feeling like she was part of whatever Dumbledore wasn't saying.

* * *

Ginny sat in the compartment with her friends, they were mostly discussing the Hogwarts male population and how handsome they were. She often flittered in and out of the conversation, especially when one of her brothers, mainly Fred and George, were brought up. She certainly did not want to hear about how hot Fred looked in his Quidditch Uniform or how George looked better with his hair long. She certainly did not want to hear them talking about Ron, who was the current object of their discussion.

"Ron's has no manners though," her dark-haired friend commented, "He eats with his mouth open and talks with food in his mouth."

"True that is a major turn off," her blonde friend added with a laugh, "What do you think Luna?"

"Too many wrackspurts," Luna smiled and Ginny laughed.

"Can we talk about something other than my brothers?" Ginny suggested to her friends, "Surely there are enough other male students for us to talk about that we don't need to talk about my brothers."

"But Percy is such perfection," the dark haired girl across from Ginny chuckled, "the way he is such a pompous prat makes me squirm with delight."

"Shove it Max," Ginny half snarled and half laughed at her friend, throwing the empty Chocolate Frog box at her friend as she did so.

Her friend quickly knocked the box and it went soaring sideways and hit the unsuspecting blonde.

"Seriously," the blonde hissed, "Must you two act like children?"

"Oh chill out Vicky," Max responded, "We are kids, well until we hit seventeen in the eyes of the Ministry anyways."

"Oh stop being so fastidious," Vicky hissed.

"That's a big word for you Vicky," Max replied with a smirk, "Can you spell it?"

"Sometimes I think that I am friends with a bunch of Slytherin's with the way you two smirk and hiss all the time," Luna commented airily.

Ginny burst out laughing at the comment, "I agree Luna those two do act like such snakes sometimes."

"We do not!" Max and Vicky denied together.

"Speaking of Slytherin's," Ginny added, "Do you know who I caught with his shirt off the other day, sunbathing in front of the Great Lake?"

"A Slytherin," Max replied smarmily replied.

"Well duh," Ginny commented, "Which one though?"

"Goyle," Luna added with a giggle.

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if it was Goyle," Ginny commented, "I would still be in bathroom, attempting to scourify my eyes."

"Blaise Zabini," Luna suggested.

"How did you guess," Ginny asked.

"Oh, I was feeding Thestrals in the woods near the lake and saw him sunbathing too," Luna stated, "and I saw you watching him with a look in your eye."

"Well he's hot," Ginny started but was interrupted by the apartment door opening.

"I thought I felt someone staring at me, Little Red if I had known it was you," a voice stated, "Well I would have..."

"Oi Blaise my man," a second voice joined the first, "What have you found?"

"A group of gossiping third years," Blaise responded.

"Let's take a look," Draco responded and joined Blaise at the door.

"Ah a group of blood traitors," Draco commented as he popped his head through the door, "What could you lot possibly be gossiping about?" and he paused as if to think about it, "how the world is going to end cause the Dark Lord is apparently back."

"Actually Draco their topic for discussion was a little more interesting than those rumours spread by Dumbledork at the end of term feast," Blaise smirked, his eyes lingering on Ginny.

"Oh well tell me more my friend," Draco replied with a smirk of his own, "You know how much I love the gossip spread by little girls."

"Now, now Draco," Blaise addressed his friend, "There is no need for that tone, these lovely ladies were discussing how hot I was."

"Really?" Draco queried and when Blaise nodded in response a look of glee appeared on his face, "And who may I ask started this topic of conversation?"

"Little Red," Blaise responded.

"Well, I wonder what the Weasel would think if he knew his little sister had a crush on a big bad Slytherin," Draco sneered, "You know what, I think I might go tell him," he paused for a moment, "I don't think his compartment is too far from here, I heard him and the Mudblood screeching at each other earlier," with that Draco left Blaise standing in the doorway.

Ginny glared at the snake stood in the doorway.

Blaise just chuckled and approached the red haired girl and she pushed herself back against the cushion of the seat she was in.

"Don't worry Little Red," Blaise chuckled, "I don't bite much, and I just wanted to whisper what I was going to say earlier in your ear."

Her friends watched in apprehension, their hands on their wands.

Blaise bent his head down next to Ginny's right ear, "I would have taken off those trousers I was wearing and given you something to really think about Little Red," he paused as Ginny's breathing hitched and he felt her let a little sigh as her breath tickled her throat, "Or perhaps I would have put a shirt on after all I don't want little Blood Traitors ogling me like a piece of meat its slightly disgusting habit you picked up from those muggle filth you lot rub shoulders with," with that Blaise pulled away with deep chuckle and exited the carriage before what he said sunk in and shut the door behind him. He waited for the comment he knew would come from one of the girls in the carriage and the response of the Weaslette.

"So what did he say?" he heard one of the girls ask whom he knew to be a beater for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team.

"He first said he would have taken off his trousers if he had known it was me," he heard her hiss in response.

"You lucky girl," one of the other girls responded.

"He then said, he might have put his top back on as blood traitors like myself shouldn't ogle at him and how staring is a filthy habit picked up from Muggle's," he could hear her practically seething and he decided he should leave shortly and go find his friend before he ended up on the end of one her Bat Bogey hexes. As he moved away, he heard the final comments on the matter.

"He may be hot," he heard the girl respond, "But he is also an arrogant asshole."

He assumed the other girls had nodded in agreement as he heard the conversation change.

* * *

Draco marched along the corridor on the Hogwarts Express with an air of confidence about him, so much that other individuals who were also walking along moved out of his way.

"This is the one," he whispered to himself, looking through the glass window that looked into the compartments and he saw the bushy hair that could only belong to Granger. He pulled the door open.

"Now look what I found, a Mudblood, a Weasel and the boy who just won't die," Draco addressed the group.

"What do you want Ferret?" the Mudblood addressed him with raised eyebrows.

"Ferret?" he asked.

"You know a great white bouncing Ferret," the chit retorted a little smirk on her face, "like the one fake Moody bounced all over the place a few months ago."

"Shut it," he snapped at Granger moving towards her and he spat and the ground in front of her, "you pathetic little mudblood bitch, I hope you get what's coming to you."

He felt two wands at his neck and he turned around to face the other two males in the compartment.

"Don't worry," he sneered, "I will just be leaving I only had a message for the Weasel anyways."

He smirked as they dropped their wands, "Weasel, apparently your sister has taken a little fancy to my friend Blaise, I heard she was ogling at him when he was sunbathing by the Great Lake," Draco paused, "You should perhaps rein her in, you know it is unbecoming for a pureblood lady to ogle at others, your sister should learn some manners if you want to find a suitable husband for her."

He stepped back, "Oh wait you are all blood traitors so you won't find her a suitable match," and with that he left the compartment, laughing to himself as he heard Potter ask.

"What one is Blaise?"

"He's the one with dark curly hair and dreamy brown eyes," Hermione commented, "According to Lavender anyway."

"Doesn't help," Ron snorted, "I don't want that slimy snake anywhere near my sister."

"Ignore the Ferret," Hermione replied, "He was most likely trying to get a rise out of you, you know what he's like."

"Doesn't matter," Ron responded, "He was right, Ginny shouldn't be ogling at anyone, it isn't right of young ladies."

"But its ok for men to ogle at young ladies," Hermione retorted, "I caught you ogling at Fleur several times."

"That's different," Ron informed Hermione with an air of authority, "Traditionally Pureblood males are allowed to ogle, and the females are not."

"I thought you weren't one to follow tradition," Hermione commented snidely.

Seeing the steam building up in Ron's ear, Harry decided to change the conversation by drawing his friends attention to station they were pulling into, "Guys we are back in London."

 **End Chapter Note:**

Bulgarian book translated using Google Translate.

Ръководство за мрачните изкуства – A Guide to The Dark Arts

 **Ginny's Friends**

Maxine (Max) O'Flaherty is a Hufflepuff and was a Beater for them during Cedric's time as Captain

Victoria (Vicky) Frobisher is a Gryffindor

The above characters are taken from some searching on Harry Potter Wikia and Harry Potter Lexicon. Neither character has an associated year and little information minus a house and only an image I think comes from the video games.

Additionally, Blaise calling Ginny 'Little Red' is not my own nickname for the Slytherin's to have for Ginny nor is Weaslette as it is Unsourceable Fanon as it has been used so much

 **24.07.19 - Chapter has been amended to use line breaks, FFN decided recently it doesn't like the * anymore. Apologies**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the story. To the guest who commented asking for Pairings and wanting to know how many OCs I am putting in this story. The majority of OC's is me making up characters to be DE's, they aren't important it's more-so I know who I have to play with – they aren't important and will be mostly mentioned in passing. The only important OC is Adria who well is dead. The pairings are Hermione/Draco, Ginny/Blaise.

Disclaimer is at the bottom

Chapter 3:

Severus entered Viper's Hall with a billow of his cloak, bypassing the statue of Salazar Slytherin that stood overlooking a glorious fountain. Viper's Hall was situated on the outskirts of a small town known as Ballycastle. It was argued to be the original seat of the Slytherin family, and the decorations in the place gave it the appearance that this was so. He moved towards the large, ornate doors that sat between the staircases which lead to other rooms in the manor, including the small solar he had met his Lord in a few weeks before. He slowly pushed one of the doors open and slid inside the room.

Lord Voldemort's throne sat at the far end of the dark hall, raised on its dais to look as imposing and menacing as possible. The throne was made from obsidian that had been carved to form the shape of a coiled serpent. The snake's upper body formed the back of the throne, which curved in at the sides slightly as if to provide seclusion. The head of the snake-faced forward, its teeth bared and tongue free. The most fearsome part of the throne was the blood-ruby set of eyes that Severus and several others felt were watching them. Taking his eyes from the throne, Severus focused on the chairs at either side. Once there had only been a single chair at Tom's side; to the left had been Adria's throne. Which, while it had never been as imposing as Tom's, it had been equally as elegant. The new thrones were beautiful; each was a dark green chair with silver snakes wrapped around the legs. These, additionally, appeared to be more comfortable than Tom's own throne and definitely more comfortable than the wooden seats Severus and the other Death Eaters would sit at. Moving his eyes around the room, his gaze found the statues that sat at each side of the dais. Again, snakes. These stood as tall as the room itself and also faced the hall with their beaded eyes. Though these were less threatening than the eyes on the throne, he knew many Death Eaters avoided looking into the statues' eyes. Along each side of the room sat tables and chairs, with the seats closest to the throne being reserved for those in Tom's inner circle and the further from Tom you sat, the less in his favour you were thought to be. Manoeuvring around his fellow Death Eaters, Severus moved, so he was stood next to a blond-haired man.

"Severus," the man whispered in greeting.

"Lucius," Severus responded. "How are you this evening?"

"Well," Lucius replied, "and yourself?"

"I am fine," Severus answered. "Looking forward to a summer away from teaching dunderheads."

A smirk fell on Lucius' face. "I can imagine, though I often wonder why you went into teaching with your hatred of 'dunderheads,' as you call them."

"Somebody has to do it," Severus replied, "and I would hate for the sponsorship you so kindly offered me to get my Potions Mastery to go to waste. At least with teaching, I can engage with those who actually have an aptitude for the craft, unlike Slughorn, who just liked to collect," he spat the last word out as if the very idea disgusted him.

Severus watched Lucius nod, and they both turned their attention to the thrones in front of them. "I wonder who those other two thrones are for?" his comrade muttered.

"I believe our Lord will tell us in due time," he responded.

Lucius turned to look at him, his eyes asking him silently if he knew who they were for. "I guess you are right, my friend," the blond nodded. Both of their gazes fell on the red eyes of the throne, for they were sure they were being watched.

The men fell into silence and listened to the mutterings around them, and the noise of the door opening and closing as others came to join the gathering. A door opened at the far end of the hall, drawing the attention of all those currently present to the figure there. Dressed in black robes, a hooded personage made his way to the throne. The group moved slowly forward, knowing the only person to use the door at the end of the hall was Lord Voldemort.

"My guesstss," the figure hissed, "Welcome, welcoommme, do come clossser. Let me look at you all."

"My Lord," the greeting came simultaneously from the group who all moved forwards towards the throne.

Lord Voldemort pushed back his hood using a pale hand, and the men were greeted by an ashen face, snakelike in appearance, for it was gaunt and there was no nose. Red eyes flickered as Tom stared at the men in the room.

Severus kept his face stoic; this was not the same appearance he had seen weeks ago in Tom's solar. No, this face was the one he had heard the Death Eaters whisper about. It also matched the description Potter had given to Dumbledore. Severus suddenly understood two things: with Adria gone, this time Tom's ruling was going to be different, and Severus was likely to be one of the few who would see Tom's true form, the other lucky individuals being the man's daughters.

"How lovellly to sssee you all doing sooo welll," Tom drawled.

"You too, My Lord," the Death Eaters responded.

Severus hated this, this pandering that his simpering comrades did in an attempt to appease their Lord.

"Now that the unpleasantries are out of the way," Tom addressed the group, "you may all take your seats."

Severus and Lucius moved towards their seats at the end of the left table, closest to the throne. The rest of the Death Eaters hadn't moved.

Upon realising this, Tom rose and hissed, "Unlesss of coursse you cannot remember where you ssit?"

Several of the Death Eaters flinched, and some moved to sit in seats along the two tables. Two remained standing in the middle of the room, while others came to sit close to Lucius and Severus, who nodded in greeting.

"I take it you two cannot remember?" Tom spoke to the two now left in the centre of the room. "Perhaps I have something that may jog your memory."

The first man, a blond-haired, blue-eyed gentleman in his forties, nodded his head. "I apologise, my Lord, but..."

"Crucio!" Tom cursed the man, a manic grin falling on his lips as his servant screamed in agony on the ground. After a moment, he lowered his wand, "Perhaps that might help you remember?"

The men looked at each other.

"No? Well, then you can sit at the far end of the hall by the door, due to your incompetence," Tom declared.

Both of the men scurried to the far end of the hall and sat down next to each other.

"Now that little matter is settled," Tom addressed the hall, "let us eat." With a wave of his wand, food appeared on the tables in front of them, and Severus noticed a few Death Eaters shifting down when they realised that they hadn't quite remembered where they were sat correctly. Raising his head, he saw Tom was watching him with a smirk on his lips, suggesting this evening was going to be a test to check who here was still loyal.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened the door to her bedroom and smiled as she glanced at the cream walls and purple bedding on her queen size bed. While she loved Hogwarts, the red and gold of her dormitory and common room were a bit overwhelming at times; she certainly preferred the calming colours of her bedroom. Stepping inside, Hermione made her way over to her bed before flopping back onto the comfy surface.

"Glad to be home?" a deep voice asked from behind her with a chuckle.

"Always," Hermione replied, "I've missed you and mum."

"Missed your mum's cooking you mean?" her dad teased with a smile as he pulled her trunk into her room.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a smile of her own. "I could have carried that up, you know."

"Let your dad look after you a little while longer," he responded. "You are growing up too quickly, and I worry one day you won't need me anymore."

"I will always need you, Daddy," Hermione said, moving from her bed and pulling her father in for a hug.

"I hope so, Princess," he murmured into her hair. "I hope so."

After a moment, her father pulled away. "Now let's put your trunk away, and you can get yourself settled before dinner. I believe your mother is cooking your favourite."

"Ok, Dad," Hermione replied with a smile as her dad placed her trunk beside her desk.

"Oh, and your mother and I have a present for you," he added as he went to leave the room, "A little welcome home present."

"Dad," Hermione scolded teasingly, "You shouldn't have."

"You are our daughter, Hermione," he responded. "It is our job to spoil you."

"I love you, Daddy," Hermione smiled.

"And I love you, Princess," her dad said as he closed the door.

Enjoying the silence of being on her own, Hermione walked her way over to the desk that was situated under her bedroom window which overlooked the little front garden and a small green that stood before the main road. Smiling, she watched a group of four boys kicking a ball around on the green, one of which she thought to be her next door neighbour's son Jacob who was two years younger than her if she remembered correctly. Walking away from her desk, Hermione observed the rest of her room which, while it was exactly as she left it, her mother had clearly ensured the room had remained tidy as there was no dust on any surfaces and the floor had been clearly vacuumed. Hermione sighed; clearly, it had been recently cleaned as well because Hermione could faintly smell wood polish. Every time she would return from Hogwarts, she would come home to find her room tidied and cleaned and she really wished her mother wouldn't so that she would have something to do during the summer. Perhaps she could ask her mother what other chores would need doing, she thought to herself.

Sighing again, Hermione made her way over to the tape player on the floor by her bed. Taking a Bon Jovi tape from the shelf above, Hermione allowed the Slippery When Wet album to fill her room as she began to put her belongings away.

Hermione spent most of the afternoon putting her belongings away and dancing to the music of Bon Jovi, enjoying being able to hear music that she grew up with.

"Hermione," her mother's voice called up from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!"

Turning off her music, Hermione made her way downstairs.

"Was that Bon Jovi I heard from your room, Princess?" her dad teased as she entered the dining room.

"Of course," Hermione replied sitting down at the dinner table, "I don't get to hear him when I am at school, so it's nice to hear his music when I get home."

"Well, I cannot think of anything that sounds better than Bon Jovi," her mother commented as she entered the dining room carrying two plates of bacon and leek pasta bake. She put one in front of Hermione and the other in front of her father. "Nor anyone as handsome as their lead singer," her mother added with a wink to Hermione before returning to the kitchen for her plate.

Hermione blushed bright red, knowing her parents were teasing her about her little crush on the American rock singer, and she dropped her eyes to her dinner.

"So, my beauty of Aphrodite," her mother teased playing on her namesake Hermione the Daughter of Helen of Troy, as she returned to the dining table, sitting herself down, "how was the Yule Ball?"

"It was lovely," Hermione responded. "Thank you for sending me the dress."

"That was quite alright, my dear," her mother responded with a smile. "I bet you looked quite beautiful. It's a shame we weren't around to take a picture of you and your date before the night started."

"I hope he was well behaved, your date," her father added. "I am not above using my dentistry skills to torture a man if he hurts my little girl."

"Oh enough, Richard," her mother chided. "Stop threatening any boys. Hermione comes in contact with, with your dentist tools."

"Helen," her father responded, "Those wizards have no idea about what those tools do. It's nice to be able to scare off boys who might hurt my little princess."

"Victor was an absolute gentleman," Hermione commented, "There is no need to threaten him, Daddy."

"Good," her father ended the conversation, and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

Hermione, being the last to finish, was eating her last forkful of food when a lovely smell of apple hit her nose, and her eyes lifted as her mum entered the dining room from the kitchen with a dish of apple crumble.

Swallowing her food quickly, Hermione questioned her mother, "Do we have any cream?"

"Of course," her mother responded with a chuckle.

"You cannot have apple crumble without..." Hermione started.

"...cream," her mother and father finished with a chuckle.

"Granny Granger taught me that, too, you know, Princess," her dad said with a grin.

"Well, it's true," Hermione smiled at her parents. She really missed this when she was away at Hogwarts. "Speaking of Granny Granger, how is she doing?"

"She is doing well," her dad replied. "She's hoping you will go and visit her a few times this summer; she misses her favourite granddaughter."

"I'm her only granddaughter," Hermione responded. "And of course I will, I miss her too."

"That's my girl," her dad smiled, and with that, they all tucked into the dessert.

"Now your father and I have some news for you," her mother commented as they finished eating the crumble.

"You're pregnant?" Hermione presumed.

"No, sorry, Hermione," her father chuckled, "No little brothers and sisters for you, I am afraid."

"We are going to Dublin this weekend for four days," her mother spoke, "all three of us."

"Ok," Hermione responded, unsure of where the conversation was going as she was used to having a family holiday when she returned home.

"Well this leads us to the present I was telling you about earlier," her dad added. She watched as he walked over to the cabinet in the corner of the room, opened one of the top draws and pulled out a white envelope.

"Go on, open it," he said, handing her the envelope.

Opening the envelope, Hermione pulled out what felt to be four tickets. She turned them over to come face to face with the words 'These Days Tour' and 'Bon Jovi.' "Merlin!" she screamed and hugged her father before running to embrace her mother.

"I'm going to see Bon Jovi!" she danced. "Thank you," she said to her parents.

"We have spoken with Molly and Arthur, and they have agreed that Ginny can come with us to watch the band," her father smiled. "Something about the girl probably enjoying spending some time away from a house full of boys."

"Thank you," Hermione responded. "I was telling Ginny about Bon Jovi last summer. She seemed to want to listen to him, and she said something about him probably sounding better than Celestina Warbeck."

"Who?" her father asked perturbed.

"Some witch that her mother listens to," Hermione answered, still staring at the tickets in her hand.

"They are backstage, too," her mother commented, "so you get to meet Mister Jon Bon Jovi in person."

"Oh my god!" Hermione screamed loudly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Perhaps you can tell him about your crush?" her father teased.

Hermione glared at her father.

"I take that as a 'no," her father laughed, "Perhaps I will tell him and if he decided to date you, once you are of the age, of course, he's successful so at least he can take care of you."

"Viktor is successful," Hermione responded, "He plays Quidditch for the Bulgarian Quidditch Team."

"Isn't that the team who played Ireland at the Quidditch cup you went to with the Weasleys?" her mother asked.

"Yeah," Hermione responded, "he's a Seeker, which is the same position as Harry. He caught the Snitch, but Ireland had scored so many goals that they won."

"Quite athletic then," her mum commented with a wink.

"Quite," Hermione replied with a smile.

* * *

Ginny had only been home half a day, and already her brothers were pissing her off. The twins were popping up here and there, having earned their apparition licenses just before the end of the term. And Ron, well Ron was being his usual annoying self. Apparently, Malfoy had told him that she had a crush on Zabini and Ron wouldn't listen when she inferred to him that Malfoy was lying. As if she could ever like that sarcastic arsehole, yeah sure he was hot, but that was all he had going for him.

"Ginny!" a loud voice shouted from downstairs, "Can you set the table for dinner?"

"Coming," Ginny replied as she left the safety of her bedroom.

POP! POP!

"GEORGE!" Ginny hissed. "FRED, can you stop doing that?"

"It's far too..." one of the twins started.

"...much fun," the other finished.

"Go annoy Ron!" she responded.

"Speaking of Ron..." the twin to her left said with a grin that screamed mischief.

"...he told us..." the twin on her right added with an equally mischievous grin.

"...about your little..." the first twin smiled.

"...crush on a certain..." the second twin continued.

"Slytherin," the first ended.

"Malfoy is trying to cause trouble," Ginny stated.

"GINNY!" the loud voice called again.

Ginny left her brothers standing outside her room and made her way downstairs.

POP POP

Hoping her brothers had left to annoy Ron, Ginny arrived in the kitchen to see her mother fussing over the stove.

"Sorry, mum," Ginny started.

POP POP

"Stop doing that you two!" her mother shouted approaching the twins with her ladle and tapped them both on their shoulders, not being tall enough to reach their heads, "Now Ginny, please lay the table, your father will be home shortly and we can have dinner," her mother addressed her and pointed at the clock, which showed her father as 'travelling.'

Ginny quickly laid the table to avoid her mother's wrath.

Minutes later her father appeared at the door and greeted her mother with a peck on the lips before kissing her on the top of her head and shaking the twins' hands.

"Fred, George," her mother addressed her brothers, "Can you go get Ron for dinner, please?"

"Sure," the twins responded in unison, and with that, they both apparated away.

"At least they are being helpful Mollykins," her father commented on scowl on her mother's face.

"I suppose Arthur," her mother replied, "How was work?"

"Busy," Arthur responded.

POP POP

"Ron is..." one twin started.

"On his way," the other finished.

Thump, thump, thump.

"FOOD!" Ron came bumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen and slid into his seat next to Ginny.

"Are we waiting for Percy?" Ginny asked, her eyes on the clock were her brother's hand was still pointing at 'work'.

"Percy's is busy working late," her mother commented sadly, as she placed Ginny's dinner in front of her.

"Oh ok," Ginny responded, having noticed the tone in her mother's voice and the look her father had made across the table from her when she had mentioned Percy. Obviously, Ginny thought to herself something had happened.

"Great," Ron responded, "more food for me."

Ginny watched as her mother glared at her youngest son.

* * *

"Now that we have eaten," Tom addressed the room, "I would like some answers."

"My lord?" a Death Eater halfway up the right table asked.

"Yess Truman?" Tom asked.

"Answers to what?" the Death Eater, Severus now knew to be Lucifer Truman, the father of Gabriel Truman a Hufflepuff student currently at Hogwarts.

"If you had not interrupted me I would have told you," Tom spat, "Sometimes you make it obvious that you were in Hufflepuff during your Hogwarts days, with these stupid questions you insist on asking during these meetings."

Many of the Death Eaters snickered at the comment.

"Sorry my lord," Truman stated and put his head down.

"I want answers as to why the lot of you escaped a prison sentence, denying your loyalty to me and failed to search for me and help me return!" Tom roared.

"My Lord," Lucius stood from his seat beside Severus and bowed, "I assure you that while some of us may have publically denied our loyalty to you, we only did it out of necessity."

"Explain Lucius," Tom hissed.

"Many of the Death Eaters present this evening have children," Lucius explained, "By ensuring we didn't get sentenced to Azkaban we have been able to raise our children to be believers in your cause in readiness for your return."

"I hear your words, Lucius," Tom sneered, "But having known you as long as I have; I know sometimes you like to twist them."

"My Lord," a man up the table from them added, "Lucius speaks true, my son Theodore and Ms Zabini's son Blaise are friends with Lucius' son Draco, our children were raised to know that you would return one day and restore purity to our society."

"Theodore," Tom drawled, "I will have to meet your children to ensure you speak the truth," after a moment he added, "All of your children, perhaps I shall hold a ball, and I can introduce you to my daughters."

"Daughters, My Lord?" A Death Eater across the hall asked.

"I am sure you remember my wife, Adria?" Tom addressed the room.

Several Death Eaters nodded all remembering the fiery witch who had been at Hogwarts with many of them and was vastly known amongst her fellow students as a fordable witch who was not only smart but beautiful and powerful too.

"Well, I had two daughters with her," Tom announced, "I plan on collecting them from where they currently reside and introducing them to society."

"Now onto other matters," Tom commented, "There is two of you not present this evening that should be."

"Karkoff," Severus commented, having noticed the man's absence and the fact that he hadn't been seen since Potter announced Tom's return, "I don't believe Karkoff will be arriving my Lord."

"No," Tom agreed, "The other is Roose Bolton."

Murmurs went around the room, at the mention of the man whose house words were 'Our blades are sharp' and who was also known for betraying his fellow Death Eaters on numerous occasions.

"SSSILENCCEEE," Tom hissed.

The room went quiet.

"I want these two men who have betrayed us killed, and their heads brought to me as a show of loyalty," Tom announced. "Whoever finds these two men will be rewarded greatly," he finished.

Several Death Eaters looked at each other and grinned at the prospect of earning the Dark Lord's favour.

"The final matter I wish to raise this evening before I hear any information you may have," Tom stated, "is the rescue of our brothers and sisters from Azkaban."

The sound of cheering could be heard from around the room, as the Death Eaters rejoiced at the notion of being reunited with those in Azkaban.

"You think we could leave Bella in there?" Lucius asked Severus under his breath, his face paler than usual.

"Scared of your sister in law, Luc?" Severus teased his friend.

"Terrified," Lucius responded.

The meeting moved towards several Death Eaters informing Tom of what they had learned in the years of his absence from their positions in the Ministry with Tom telling them of what he wanted them to do. Severus knew he would be having his own meeting with Tom afterwards where he would be informed of what he could and couldn't tell Dumbledore.

* * *

Ginny crept down the stairs to the kitchen, it was quite late, and she was feeling thirst, and she didn't want to wake anyone.

"Arthur," she heard her mother whisper to her father as she came closer to the kitchen, "I know we told the Granger's that Ginny could go to that concert with Hermione and them, but with you-know-who back, I'm afraid for Ginny's safety."

"I know Molly Wobbles," Arthur said, "But these concert things are expensive to get tickets for, and the girls have got backstage access too which apparently means the girls will get to meet the band."

"I am afraid our little girl might get hurt," Molly said.

"I know," Arthur replied, "But I don't think he will attack a muggle concert."

"I suppose," Molly agreed, "But it's not just the concert, Helen was telling me they are doing a few other things over the weekend."

"Molly Wobbles," Arthur hugged his wife, "We are more likely to lose her by taking her to Diagon Alley than we are by her going to Ireland with the Grangers."

"I suppose," Molly agreed.

"I've been invited away with Hermione?" Ginny asked, making her presence known.

"Yes," Molly answered, "Some bloke called Fon Hovi."

"Mia's got tickets to see Bon Jovi?" Ginny smiled at the thought her friend was going to see the musician they had both gushed over last summer.

"Yes, and you have been invited to go with them," Arthur added, "Mr and Mrs Granger are taking the two of you away for a long weekend in Ireland."

Looking at the apprehension in her mother's eyes, Ginny responded "I will be fine, Mum, don't worry," and she made her way to hug her mother.

"Oh GinBug," her mother cuddled her daughter tightly.

"Now what are you doing out of bed?" Her mother lightly scolded.

"I was thirsty," Ginny replied, removing herself from her mother's arms and pouring herself a glass of water before making her way back up the stairs without looking back if she had done she would have heard Arthur's passing comment.

"That's not what we are afraid of."

* * *

"A drink Severus?" Tom asked, holding the Firewhiskey bottle over the glass in front of his most trusted advisor.

Severus nodded in response, reaching for the glass that was now filled with the amber liquid, as he sat in Tom's solar.

"So," Tom started, "How do you think it went tonight?"

"Well, my- Tom," Severus responded, "I wasn't actually expecting you to announce your daughters to them, I was under the impression you were going to wait until you had them back with you?"

"I was," Tom sighed, "But they started talking about their children and well I decided to announce mine."

"Speaking of children," Severus raised carefully, "Lucius and Theodore speak the truth, from what I know of those who have children in Slytherin or ex-Slytherin's and even a few Ravenclaws they have all been raised on the idea that you would one day return."

"Still," Tom spoke swirling the whiskey in his glass as he did, "I would very much like to meet the children who will one day serve me, and serve my daughters".

"You want to find matches for your girls?" Severus commented, catching the underlying meaning in Tom's words.

"Yes," Tom responded, "But I do want them to find love like I had with Adria."

Severus nodded in understanding.

"Now onto the matter at hand," Tom abruptly changed the topic, "What you can and cannot tell Dumbledore."

"I take it the breakout is off limits?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow, of all the things discussed this evening this was the one topic he was most unsure of.

"Come now Severus," Tom toyed with him, his eyes glistening with mischief, "What do you think?"

"You want me to tell him," Severus stated, realising that Tom was playing a game with the Headmaster, "You want me to tell him that you are planning on freeing the Death Eaters in Azkaban, but not tell him the actual date."

Tom smirked, "Yes, I want him to seem like a paranoid lunatic in the eyes of the Ministry."

"He will go to them begging for them to up the guard," Severus noted, "Fudge won't listen, which is a given especially with Lucius whispering in his ears about how senile Dumbledore is becoming."

"Precisely," Tom leaned back in his chair with a smirk, "discredit Dumbledore, and even when the breakout does happen, there is only one person who will get the blame."

"Sirius Black," Severus answered with a matching smirk, leaning back in his chair he downed the rest of his whisky with a smile.

* * *

Hermione sat between her parents curled up on the sofa, watching Disney's The Lion King. The film was supposedly based on Shakespeare's Hamlet, and so far with Mufasa having been murdered by his brother, the story held true minus the characters portrayed as animals' aspect. Taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl in front of her, Hermione allowed her mind to wander as she watched Simba make friends with warthog and meerkat. She began thinking about what Voldemort's return meant for Harry and how her friend was possibly coping with Cedric's death. Without Ron and herself around to distract him, she was afraid that he would fall into a pit of despair. Though she supposed at least the Dursley's, as horrible as it was to think, would keep him distracted by giving him chores not that she supposed they would be made aware of Cedric's death. Drawing her attention back to the screen, Hermione watched as Simba wrestled a female lion, she assumed to be Nala Simba's childhood friend. Smiling, Hermione allowed the movie to distract her thoughts.

* * *

Tom slouched in the chair in his solar, a bottle of Firewhiskey in his left hand and a photo album in his lap. The photo album was a gift from Severus and had included images of his daughters growing up. He smiled as he looked at the picture of his little Adayna walking towards his wife. He remembered coming home in the evening that this image was taken. His little Adayna had waddled out of the library, closely followed by her mother and greeted him at the door. He remembered the feeling of pride he had felt that his little girl could walk unsupported at 10 months old. Turning the page, Tom looked at the ultrasound scan of Leilah, and he took a swig of his whiskey. He shouldn't have gone after the Potter's that night, it was something he deeply regretted, but Adria had all but forced him out the door. He remembered her stating she would be fine; Leilah wasn't due to be born for another three weeks. He was only grateful that Severus had been there; otherwise, he might have lost his daughter too. He turned the page and looked at the image of his eldest daughter who seemed to be about four in the image under her glamour as she played in a park, with who he assumed was the girl's adoptive mother watching from a park bench. This should have been Adria he thought to himself. Below this image, was a picture of his youngest daughter holding the Weasley matriarch's hand as they walked down Diagon Alley. The girl looked to be around three in the image, and she looked at such wonder at the shops around her. He kept flicking through the album looking at the photos of the girls, seeing Adayna start Muggle School and snippets of Leilah mainly in Diagon Alley. He suddenly landed on an image that made his heart stop. There in front of him was his little Adayna in Ollivander's getting her wand and her adoptive muggle parents watching her in the background. This should have been him, her cursed. This should have been him and Adria. Him and Adria taking little Adayna shopping for her first year at Hogwarts, him and Adria taking Leilah shopping for Hogwarts, not that muggle filth and those filthy blood traitors. Him and Adria. He closed the book and gently tossed it to the floor. He put the bottle of Firewhiskey to his lips and attempted to drink only to realise it was empty. He looked around him and saw three other empty Firewhiskey bottles on the floor.

"Firefly," he summoned, and a house elf popped into the room in front of him, "Fetch me another bottle of Ogden's Finest and clean this mess up," he commanded, and he watched as the elf simply vanished the empty bottles and popped away. Leaning back in the chair, Tom ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. He really needed to stop drinking, but the memories and the lack of memories were too much. He had lost his wife and missed his daughters growing up, all for a stupid prophecy. Looking in the fire roaring in the fireplace, watching as the flames danced away, Tom passed out before Firefly returned.

When Firefly returned with a bottle of Firewhiskey in her hands, she sighed at the sight of her master. Putting the bottle of Firewhiskey on the table, she popped away and returned moments later with a blanket in her arms which she covered her Lord with. Then she picked up the photo album off the floor and placed it next to the Firewhiskey. Then finally she put out the fire, and then she popped away to her own cupboard to sleep.

 **AN: I could not find anything that gave an actual home for Salazar Slytherin. I could only find a few bits of information: He was from 'the fens', and all the other Founders were from England/Wales/Scotland respectively, so these lead me to Ireland because apparently, Ireland has fens as well as England. I made the name of the hall up. Additionally, I know Tom was using Malfoy Manor as his basis during the books, but I felt he should have his own manor/ home for my fic.**

 **Also, I always imagined Hermione to want to be helpful at home. I had no idea when they finished school, only that it was the end of June, so I chose 28th June (Voldemort came back on the 24th), so I imagine it was a few days after. And the dates for Bon Jovi These Days Tour concert was the actual date it happened in Dublin (Royal Dublin Society Arena)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROOSE BOLTON – GEORGE R R MARTIN DOES. I DONT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Hermione lay impatiently on her bed awaiting the arrival of her friend Ginny, so they could go to Ireland to watch Bon Jovi live at the Royal Dublin Society Arena. Her parents had planned on going to a few museums as well and whilst Hermione was interested in learning more about the Irish culture, and she knew Ginny would most likely enjoy learning about Muggles, she was most excited for the These Days concert, and she had been driving her parents mad by playing the These Days cassette tape back to front since she had picked it up in Woolworths the day before. The faint sound of a pop caused Hermione to be dragged from her thoughts.

"Mr Weasley," she heard her mother greet the man, "It is lovely to see you again."

"You too, Mrs Granger," Ginny's father responded.

Upon hearing that her friend had arrived, Hermione tore out of her room and went running down the stairs, "Ginny," she screamed at the sight of her friend, and she pulled the girl in for a hug.

"Hey Mi," Ginny responded in greeting.

"Come on, let us go upstairs," Hermione smiled, grabbing her friends hand, "I want to play you some on Bon Jovi's songs, so you know what to expect."

Ginny smiled at her friend and allowed the older girl to pull her up the stairs.

Soon Bon Jovi's 'Bed of Roses' could be heard coming from Hermione's room, taking the opportunity that they wouldn't be overheard, Arthur brought up the sensitive topic with Mrs Granger.

"Has Albus informed you?" he asked.

"About You Know Who?" Mrs Granger responded and then added in response to the nod from Arthur, "Yes, he visited us the day before we collected Hermione from the station."

"Molly's concerned," Arthur started, "concerned that he might come after the girls at the concert."

"We are going to be there," Helen responded, "Dumbledore is aware and has given us a family to contact and get the girls to if anything happens."

"Molly likes to worry," Arthur noted, "But I will inform her that there are precautions in place."

"We won't let him get his daughters," Richard stated, having just entered the house from the garden, "We know what is at stake."

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused the conversation to stop as Hermione and Ginny re-entered the lounge.

"Is it ok if I show Ginny around the neighbourhood?" Hermione asked her parents.

"You got changed, Ginbug?" Arthur addressed his daughter.

"Mi is letting me borrow some muggle clothes for the weekend, "Ginny answered, "So I don't draw any unnecessary attention."

Arthur smiled at his daughter, "I must be off. I will see you next Tuesday, enjoy your weekend girls."

"By daddy," Ginny hugged her father.

Nodding to Helen, Richard and Hermione, he apparated away.

"Are you packed?" Helen addressed her daughter.

"I am," Hermione responded, "I have even packed clothes for Ginny; she's just brought underwear with her."

Ginny smiled at her friend. She was grateful to have Hermione in her life. Sure she loved her friends, but they didn't seem to look out for her like Hermione did. She often wished that when they were older, Hermione would marry one of her brothers so they could be sisters one day instead of just being as close as.

"Is Ginny ok with that, Hermione?" Richard addressed his daughter, unsure if Hermione was dragging Ginny along.

"I am," Ginny answered, "I don't have much muggle clothing, and Hermione's clothes are pretty, I feel like I am borrowing my sister's clothes."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione responded and hugged the girl. Both missing the look Hermione's parents sent each other at sister's comment.

Tom awoke with a start. He had that dream again. The dream that involved his beloved Adria screaming, cursing and blaming him for her death, she would snarl at him and threaten to maim him. Putting his head in his hands, he sighed, even in his dreams, he blamed himself. He needed to get himself together if he wanted to make a good impression on his daughters. No doubt they would hate him, having been raised by a light family and Muggles, nice ones too if Severus' word was anything to go by. Standing up, he felt something fall to the floor, looking down, he saw a blanket at his feet. Looking around his study, he noticed that the fire was out, the curtains were drawn and the bottles of Firewhiskey that had littered the floor were gone. Running his fingers through his hair, he chuckled. Good old Firefly, he thought to himself. He often wondered why the elf still looked after him; she belonged to Adria and had served her since she was little. Picking the blanket up, he folded it and placed it on the chair opposite his. It was then he noticed the vial on the table, picking it up; he brought the flask to his nose and recognised the smell of a Hangover Potion. Severus, he thought to himself must have sent a vial over as he drank the liquid.

"Firefly," he called.

"Master," the elf answered as she popped into the room.

"Prepare me a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and French toast," he asked the elf, "And a glass of pumpkin juice on the side."

The house-elf nodded "Yes, Master, where would you like to dine?"

"I will have breakfast on the balcony," he responded, "Looking over the garden."

"Of course," Firefly replied, "Perhaps Master should shower while he waits."

Tom glared at the little creature, who only responded with, "Missy wouldn't be happy you're not taking care of yourself, Master," and with that, it vanished.

"No she wouldn't Firefly, no she wouldn't," Tom muttered under his breath and with that he left his solar and headed for the master suite.

"I cannot believe your parents invited me to come away for a weekend with you," Ginny grinned at her friend, as they walked down the street away from Hermione's home.

"I hope it's because I have been badgering them to have you over for a few days for the past two years," Hermione smiled at her friend.

Ginny laughed, "So, this is where you grew up?"

"Yeah, this is the quiet little town of Calmore, Hampshire," Hermione responded to her friend.

"It's nice," Ginny said, jumping as a car sped past, "A bit busier than Ottery."

"That's the muggle world for you," Hermione smiled at her friend, "It is great though, we are about a quarter of an hour from Southampton which is the nearest city, they have a pretty good football team."

"Football, isn't that the sport Dean compares to Quidditch?" Ginny queried.

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "My dad supports Saints, which is the nickname for Southampton's club."

"I suppose, that is like Wimborne Wasps and Chudley Cannons?" Ginny realised, "So is there an England football team?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered, "Yeah, they won the World Cup back in 1966 and got to the semi-final in 1990."

"That's cool," Ginny responded, "So were you showing me?"

"Just a park I used to play in as a kid when we moved here," Hermione answered, "We should be able to talk there."

"You didn't always live here?" Ginny asked her friend.

"No, I used to live in a town on the outskirts of London," Hermione answered, "But I was about 18months old when we moved here, so I don't remember the old place."

"Why did your parents move?" Ginny asked.

"A family friend runs his own Dental practice, and he wanted my parents to join him," Hermione answered.

Ginny nodded in response and walked next to Hermione down the street.

Once they were in the park, Hermione breached a topic with Ginny knowing she would get a better response from her than she did Harry and Ron, "What are your thoughts on Headmaster Dumbledore's end of year speech?"

"What bit?" Ginny asked, wanting to check Hermione was on the same wavelength as her.

"The bit about You-know-who," Hermione replied.

"He's hiding something," Ginny said, "Mum and Dad have been whispering every night since we got back, something must be going on."

"I agree," Hermione nodded.

The girls discussed their ideas before heading back to Hermione's house, neither of them noticing the figure watching them from under a nearby tree.

Severus observed the two girls from his hiding place under the tree. So, the girls were going away for the weekend with Adanya's adoptive parents. This could make grabbing the girls easier. Yes chances are Dumbledore would have guards watching the girls from a distance over the weekend but with them together there would be no opportunity to put one of them into hiding. From what he could gather, the girls were going to a concert on Sunday night; perhaps there could be an attack arranged after the concert. From what he could muster, Adanya was pretty excited about this concert, and he would hate to be on the end of her wand if she was to miss it. Watching the girls make it round the corner and up the road, Severus apparated away.

As they made their way back up the road, Hermione turned around at the faint sound of a cracking noise.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I thought I heard someone apparating," Hermione responded, "But perhaps I was hearing things, or some kids are playing with pop-its."

"Pop-its?" Ginny queried.

"A muggle thing, that when you throw it on the ground, it makes a noise similar to someone apparating," Hermione answered, "Your brothers would probably like them, I can imagine they would use them to scare Ron and Percy."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Perhaps we can track some down, and I can buy them for the twins for Christmas."

"Sure," Hermione smiled, and the girls carried on walking.

"Mimi!" a voice shouted, drawing the girls' attention to a mother and two young children.

"Afternoon, Hermione," the woman greeted.

"Hello, Mrs Phillips," Hermione greeted the woman, "How are you all today?"

"We are well, thank you," the woman Mrs Phillips responded, "How was boarding school?"

"It was good thank you," Hermione responded, "This is my friend Ginny from school," Hermione added, bringing Ginny into the conversation.

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said politely.

"Nice to meet you," the little girl who had called out earlier smiled up at the girls.

"Hi Kristina," Hermione knelt down to talk to the girl, "You and your brother have gotten bigger since I last saw you."

"I am three," Kristina responded.

"A big girl then," Hermione smiled.

"It is lovely to see you, Hermione," Mrs Phillips spoke, "but we must get on we have an appointment with Mr Charlton over at the practice."

"Well, I won't keep you," Hermione replied, "It was lovely to see you all."

Waving goodbye to the group, Hermione and Ginny crossed the road and returned to Hermione's home.

Tom stood with his head leaning against the shower wall. He allowed the water the run down his body, his hands either side of his head as he contemplated the world. He thought about how different it might have been if he hadn't gone after Harry Potter when he did. His wife would still be here; his daughters would have been raised, princesses. He sighed; he knew it was useless thinking about the past; he couldn't change it after all time-turners don't go back that far. No, he needed to focus on his princesses, his little girls, and ensuring that they were raised properly. Running his right hand through his hair, he stood up straight and decided from this point on everything was about his two girls. Looking at his hands, he realised that perhaps he had taken too long in the shower, as fingers had become prunes. Stepping out the shower, he cast a drying charm over his body before slipping on a pair of briefs. He then summoned his dressing-gown before exiting his en-suite bathroom and making his way to the balcony that was attached to his bedroom.

"Master," Firefly greeted, "Breakfast is ready."

Nodding at the elf, Tom sat in his chair and began eating the scrambled eggs in front of him.

"The paper arrived while you were in the shower Master," the elf informed him holding out the item mentioned, "Mister Dumbles sir, is being made to look bad."

Taking the paper from the elf, Tom saw that indeed his elf was correct. The newspaper was indeed portraying Dumbledore in a negative light.

 _Dumbledore Craves Power_

The headline flashed on the page in front of him; Tom smirked as he read the article before him.

 _'Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is spreading lies about the death of Cedric Diggory,' Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge speaks for the first time since the young man died during the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts earlier this year. 'Mr Diggory's death was an unfortunate accident as a result of ...'_

Tom skipped over the spiel spouted by Fudge and focused on the articles ending comment.

 _'I reiterate the earlier statement released by my office, He Who Must Not Be Named has not returned. Dumbledore is spreading lies and trying to overtake the Ministry.' The Minister ended his statement. There you go readers, are esteemed Minister has spoken. There is nothing to worry about You Know Who is not back, and a man greatly trusted who is known for his defeat of Grindlewald (see p.12 for more information in regards to the rise and fall of Albus Dumbledore) is spreading lies and wishes to replace Minister Fudge, by spreading chaos. I ask you, readers, if he is back, where are all the attacks? Where are all the deaths? The Murders? The Chaos? No, this reporter believes in Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore is a liar._

Tom folded the paper and smirked to himself. Yes, this plan was working perfectly, and it had only been a few days. With that, he finished his breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny both sat on Hermione's bed; they were talking about their trip to Ireland tomorrow.

"I cannot wait," Hermione squealed, "I cannot believe I actually get to see Bon Jovi live!"

Ginny laughed at her friend, "I am just happy to be spending a weekend away from my brothers."

"I couldn't cope with just Ron for a day," Hermione laughed.

"Its George and Fred that are the worst at the moment," Ginny responded, "They've got their apparition license and keeping apparating everywhere."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "How many times have they scared Ron?"

"Too many to count," Ginny giggled.

"Maybe they are trying to distract your mum," Hermione commented.

"Maybe," Ginny replied.

"Girls," a male voice called up the stairs, "We have to leave early tomorrow to get to London to catch our flight, and you might want to go to bed shortly."

"Ok, Dad," Hermione replied, "Night."

"Night Girls," her Dad called back.

"Let's brush our teeth and get to bed," Hermione said to Ginny, "We can talk a bit more before we sleep."

"Ok," Ginny responded with a smile.

After brushing their teeth, both the girls climbed into Hermione's big bed.

"So what's this about you fancying Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Oh, not you too," Ginny cried, "Ron hasn't shut up about that all week."

"Well, the ferret would be so happy," Hermione laughed, "I guess that was the reaction he wanted, upsetting Ron."

"Ferret?" Ginny queried, before remembering what had happened with the fake Moody earlier that year, "Did you call him that to his face?"

"Of course I did," Hermione replied, "He called me a mudblood in return, so it clearly upsets him."

"Oh, I wish I thought of that," Ginny laughed.

"So what is the story with Zabini?" Hermione questioned again.

"You know I caught him by the lake?" Ginny asked, and after Hermione nodded, she continued, "Well, I was talking to Luna, Max and Vicky about it, and I told them how hot he is beneath his robes."

"Right and let me guess Malfoy overheard?" Hermione assumed.

"No, Blaise overheard and entered the compartment, and then Malfoy turned up," Ginny replied, "After Malfoy left to tell Ron, Zabini goes to whisper in my ear and basically implied that staring was a filthy habit and I don't have the right to ogle at him."

"Malfoy said something similar to Ronald," Hermione spoke, "Ron then ranted about how true pureblood ladies shouldn't stare at men, I put him in his place, of course, he kept staring at Fleur Delacour, but apparently it's ok for men."

"Sexist pigs," Ginny responded.

"Don't worry Gin," Hermione smiled at her friend, "One day we will prove to the likes of Malfoy and Zabini that we are better than them."

"I will make them kiss my boots," Ginny laughed, "Thanks Mi."

"Anytime, Gin," Hermione replied, "That's what friends are for."

With that, the girls settled for the night and dreamt of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy worshipping the ground they walked on.

Tom sat in his solar; in front of him was a pot of tea, two mugs and a plate of biscuits. He was awaiting Severus for an update on how his daughters were doing. In his lap was his late wife's journal, he had planned on giving it to his daughters as a welcome home gift, he first wanted to check its contents for suitability. He certainly didn't want his daughter's reading about his and Adria's sex life. Most of the material he had read so far was about her childhood and her early Hogwarts years and being the first of her name to attend the school. She had also mentioned her friendship with Severus and how it had blossomed after he and the Evans girl had fallen out. Sighing he thought back to the first time he met Adria Noc, with her dark eyes, dark hair and an even darker vibe and her attitude, still yet to this day with her dead and gone causes his loins to stir.

 _Flashback_

 _Tom observed the new recruits from his throne. In front of him was a group of six individuals, four of whom were recent graduates from Hogwarts. A girl with dark eyes and dark hair caught his attention; she was standing next to a boy he knew to be Severus Snape who was a half-blood like himself and apparently the boy had a talent for potions if Lucius Malfoy was to be believed. The girl had a very dark aura. Interesting, he thought to himself._

" _Welcome," Tom addressed the room, "Today we have six individuals who wish to join us, so please introduce yourselves."_

 _The group looked at each other before the girl who had caught his attention stepped forward._

" _My name is Adria Noc," the girl spoke, "I am an ex Ravenclaw student."_

" _I don't recognise the name Noc," a hooded figure hissed, "What is your blood status?"_

" _Pureblood," the girl replied, "The Noc family is from Croatia, as is my mother's family the Rijekc's."_

" _Rijekc," a different voice asked, "As in Aikar Rijekc, the man responsible for deaths of over 1000 muggles?"_

" _He was my uncle," the girl replied, her head held high._

 _Sensing that there would be more questions, Tom stepped in._

" _Welcome Miss Noc," he greeted._

" _Thank you Mi Lord," she replied with a smirk._

" _Severus Snape," Severus spoke, "I am a half-blood, and an ex-Slytherin."_

" _Welcome Severus," Tom greeted the man, "I hear you have a natural talent for potions, if you pass the initiation I will be organising for you to study towards your potions mastery."_

" _Thank you," Severus spoke, "My Lord."_

 _The other four recruits introduced themselves, but he remembered not taking much notice as he was enticed by the darkness of the aura that surrounded Adria Noc._

 _End Flashback_

"Tom," a voice spoke, "My lord?"

"Severus," he replied, "When did you get here?"

"I've been here for about ten minutes," Severus replied, "You've been staring at that book since I got here."

"It's Adria's" he responded, "I was thinking of giving it to the girls, but I was checking its contents first."

"You had a flashback," Severus stated, realising why Tom hadn't noticed his presence earlier.

"Yes," Tom nodded, "I remembered meeting her for the first time."

Severus looked at Tom, and he too thought back to that day as he remembered how Adria had bravely introduced herself, he decided to change the subject, "No whiskey?"

"I cannot be a drunken mess and a father," Tom spoke, "My girls are my priority."

Severus nodded and took a sip of the tea he had made while Tom was having his flashback.

"Speaking of my girls," Tom raised the subject, "What is the latest?"

"As I told you, the girls are together and going away tomorrow," Severus informed his lord, "Adanya is very excited about going to the concert, I think we should wait until after the concert to collect them."

"Hmm," Tom thought, "Who are they going to see?"

"A Jon Bovis, I think," Severus answered, "A muggle band that I believe to be quite popular, his music isn't bad for a Muggle."

"And you think I should wait?" Tom queried.

"The girls have their mothers temper," Severus commented knowing that would be all he needed to say.

"Well," Tom shivered, "You are right; we wait until after the concert; in fact, we will get them as the concert finishes."

"My Lord?" Severus questioned.

"We create chaos at the end of the concert," Tom spoke, "Make it appear like a muggle attack, no dark mark and the girls will vanish into the night."

"Who?" Severus asked wandering who Tom was planning on using for the attack.

"We will sort the details out shortly," Tom smirked, yes; he thought to himself as he pressed the tips of his fingers together, he would get his girls back soon, "But first tell me some more about my girls."

 _An Hour Later_

"I have called you all here for an important meeting," Tom addressed the group of seven followers in front of him, his glamour in place "I have selected you for an important mission."

"We are honoured my lord," Lucius spoke to his master.

Murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"Your mission is to retrieve a Miss Hermione Granger and Miss Ginevra Weasley," Tom spoke, "The girls are not to be harmed and are to be brought to my manor."

"My lord?" Avery queried.

"All will become clear," Tom commented, "I will require you to use muggle methods, I don't want this attack linked back to us either so no Dark Mark."

"You still don't want them to know you have returned, my lord?" Truman asked for reassurance.

"I am having too much fun hiding," Tom smirked, "Dumbledore is being discredited left, right and centre."

"Of course," Truman responded, and added at the last minute, "My Lord."

"Severus will be leading the attack," Tom informed the group, "He will be fully briefing you, once he has returned from a recon mission."

"Is that wise, my lord?" Higgs asked, "He works for Dumbledore."

"Yes, Severus is one of my most trusted advisors," Tom gritted out, "His loyalty to Dumbledore is out of necessity more than anything, and I would ask you not question my judgement."

"He was loyal to Adria," Higgs returned.

"Do not speak of my wife," Tom spat out at the Death Eater, "Severus is not your concern, if you don't want to be trusted with this mission Higgs then I suggest you speak now so that I can find your replacement."

"Apologies, my lord," Higgs stuttered in fear as Tom's eyes flashed red, "I only fear that he would betray you."

"As I said," Tom repeated with a glare, "I trust Severus; my reasons do not concern you."

Tom straightened himself out, "If any of you have any issues with how I am doing things or my trust in Severus I suggest you keep it to yourselves and do not bring it up, additionally remember that you are here while many of your number went to Azkaban out of loyalty."

The Deatheaters watched him as he stood and walked towards the door before he turned around, "Inform the others."

And with that, he was gone leaving the seven men in the room alone.

"Firefly," he summoned, and addressed the elf when she appeared before him "Please inform my guests that they can now leave."

"Of course my lord," the elf replied, and she apparated away.

As Tom manoeuvred through the private section of the manor he removed the glamour and ran his hands through his hair; he sometimes wondered why he allowed such idiots to join the Deatheaters and what right did they have to comment on his trust of Severus. As he entered his chambers, he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

 **AN: I chose to have Hermione move for one reason. I do not know London, but I do know Totton/Calmore/Southampton enough to know what it was like in 1995. Yes, I am the little girl who greets Hermione.**


End file.
